


Never Apart

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [21]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Will you write a thominho where like Minho gets really over-protective of Thomas cause he doesn't want him to hurt anymore, really fluffly please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Apart

Minho was never very far from Thomas. Even when they separate chores for the day; wherever Thomas was, the older boy was close by. Most of the other Immunes thought it was weird or had something to do with the Maze. Only the other Gladers and Brenda knew the truth.

They never said out loud that the reason Minho rarely left Thomas’ side was because he was protecting his friend.

After everything they had been through and suffered, both together and apart, Minho had taken it upon himself to make sure Thomas didn’t get hurt anymore.

Sometimes Minho would hold Thomas’ hand gingerly, as though it would break at the lightest touch, when leading him to some place.

Other times Thomas would cling to Minho with all the strength he had. Minho would run his fingers through Thomas’ hair, whispering words of comfort.

Whenever they had a moment alone, however brief, they would kiss. Not matter how little time they had, Minho always made sure Thomas knew just how much he loved him. Even if it was just through a simple peck on the cheek; Thomas knew that Minho would always be by his side.


End file.
